


Trans Kids

by chatonfils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Trans Pidge, Transgirl Pidge, katie holt - Freeform, trans keith, transboy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Why does Pidge know what a binder is??>drabble about Katie and Keith finding out about each other's transness.





	

"Keith! Wait!" Katie ran after him.  
'He wasn't supposed to see, and if he did, he wasn't supposed to know what I was wearing,' Keith thought as he ran from the younger paladin. She followed him up to one of the top star decks. He finally decided to stop running. Katie bent over to catch her breath.

"How are you not dying?" Katie asked between gasps. "Aren't binders supposed to make it harder to breathe?!" Keith's eyes locked onto her.

"You aren't supposed to know what that is! No one on this ship should know!" He referred to the incident that occurred ten minutes prior. Katie had clearly seen him messing around with just a binder on while training.

"Well, I do. And how was running away from me going to help ease your mind? I know where being left alone with your thoughts will take you. Especially when someone else holds information that you don't want them to know. It sucks." Katie took a step closer to Keith. "You would have been freaking out much more had I not followed you. You know that, right?"

"How would you know anything, Pidge? You don't know how I feel. You don't know me." Katie cringed at the unknowing use of her wrong name. Keith was being colder than she had ever seen him.

"Keith, sit down. We are going to talk about this one on one until you calm yourself and realize I'm not going to doing anything to hurt you." Katie knew the thoughts her teammate had swimming through his head. It'd been a while since those thoughts last swam through her own. Keith stared at her for a while before sighing defeatedly and sitting down. She sat down next to him.

"What makes you think this will help anything?"

"Because, a few years ago, my brother caught me playing with makeup and feminine clothes. I ran from him. My thoughts consumed me alive. And I didn't want you to have to put up with that.

"Plus, the only way my thoughts were put at ease was after we'd had a long, long talk." Keith seemed confused. "Keith, I'm a girl." He snapped his full attention to her.

"I-"

"Trans kids gotta stick together, right?" Katie was still panting from chasing Keith around the castle ship. "Seriously, how do you run around like that with a binder on?? I'm dying!"

"So you're... a transgirl?"

"Yeah. I was in the midst of starting to transition when Kerberos happened. And since Iverson only ever knew me as Katie I had to disguise myself back as a cisgender guy in order to sneak in. It sucks, but at least I could make the made up name be genderless. That helped."

"So none of the others here know you're a girl?"

"Shiro does. But that's because Dad and Matt raved about me or something." Katie shrugged her shoulders. "No one else here knows you're trans?"

"Obviously not. Although if I keep getting pulled into hugs, someone is liable to find out. I'm not quite prepared for that. I wanted to just pass and not have to worry about it. Guess I'll have to stop training with just a binder on. I'll have to put a shirt on over, which will be hot."

"Aren't you supposed to not do strenuous activities in binders? Why would you wear one while training?"

"Because they make me feel safe and less dysphoric."

"Oh."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"Of course not! I just said like 3 minutes ago that we have to stick together!" Katie giggled. Keith threw a lopsided smile at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been doodling around with this drabble for a while, and it doesn't really have much plot, I just wanted to make a cute little thing.


End file.
